Raspberry Swirl
by Aya8
Summary: Harry and Hermione find some erotic pleasure in raspberries, ice water, and whipped cream.


Note: This one was written in 2005.

A complete Harry/Hermione one shot that does contain adult situations. Nothing belongs to me other than the plot.

If you feel this is an inappropriate story for FF dot net and wish me to remove it (there was a reason originally why this was never posted here) than let me know and I will take it down.

~*~ Raspberry Swirl:

Harry gazed at Hermione with full-fledged desire glinting in his eyes as he watched her pluck a juicy, red raspberry from a china, blue bowl, and dip it into the white, fluffy, whipped cream. She lifted the berry up to her lips, and ran it back and forth in a thinking motion, before popping it into her mouth. She gave a tiny grunt of satisfaction and slipped the tip of her tongue out to lap up a bead of juice that had gathered on her bottom lip. She then picked up her pen and began writing.

"Harry?" Hermione asked suddenly, causing Harry to jolt in surprise. "How are you coming along with your DADA essay? I've got about three and a half more pages to go. It'll be slightly over the limit that was set, fifteen pages, but I just couldn't help myself. Vampires are interesting creatures. A lot of the stuff about them in muggle books is completely wrong; well some have right factors, but mostly not. It's unbelievable!" She cried, writing furiously at the same time.

He loved the way Hermione sat at an angle while she wrote, and this time she was angled towards him. With her hair up in a loose, very low, ponytail, stray pieces of her curly brown hair continued to get in her face, and rest on the upper curve of her cheek. It made her look more alluring, more seductive, and every time she batted that cursed piece of hair out of her eyes, her white muggle t-shirt would stretch across her pert, firm breasts.

It was sheer torture watching the display, especially since he'd gone a couple days without sex or jerking himself off. His slacks continued to get tighter, and he tried desperately hard not to adjust himself. It wasn't as if he thought of as just some easy lay, it definitely wasn't because he hadn't had any in a while. He had always felt something deep towards Hermione, but never wanted to act on it for fear of ruining their friendship.

"Vampires can go out in sunlight as long as they have a certain kind of stone on them, their working stone, to be specific, and that's just naming one out of hundreds. So how _is_your essay coming?"

"I only have three pages done," he croaked.

Hermione jerked her head up, her eyes accusing. "Harry!"

"It isn't due for three weeks, Hermione."

"Come over here and start working! You'll thank me when you have it done two weeks ahead of everyone else. Where is Ron by the way? Knowing him he hasn't even gotten a paragraph done. When will you guys ever find out that you can't just slap words onto a piece of paper and call it an essay? An essay needs effort, it's very structural."

He didn't want to work on the bloody essay; he wanted to work on her, and he really didn't want to talk about Ron either. He had no clue where his other friend was, or anyone else for that matter, and he could care less at the moment. Especially when they're so many other tings, more enjoyable things, that they could do with their tongues, other than talk. Harry sighed as he lingered on that thought, daydreams of what he would like to do to very sweet, very luscious body.

Harry shook his head, ashamed that he would even think of Hermione as a sexual partner. He knew he shouldn't be thinking about one of his best friends like this, but lately his usual dreams of her were becoming too hot too handle. They were more erotic and at times they seemed almost real. During classes they had together he would intentionally brush against her. One time during a brewing in potions, he'd dropped his quill in a way that would make it roll to the other side of Hermione's chair. Instead of just getting up and walking around like any other person would have, he leaned over her, allowing his upper arm to brush the side of her breast, before he retrieved his quill. On his way back up he even got gutsy enough to allow his knuckle to brush against the tip of her nipple.

He most definitely wasn't a saint. He was but a mere seventeen-year-old boy with hormones running amuck. He was acting like an undersexed copy of a fifth year. It made him feel stupid, inexperienced, and inept all at once.

He let his eyes slowly drift to her lips as he lifted his lanky, yet muscular body up off the maroon couch, which was settled in front of the fireplace, and sauntered over to the table. As he got closer, he could see the tiny specks of whipped cream that still clung to her bottom lip, making Harry's mouth water with anticipation. He watched as Hermione reached for her glass of ice water and took a sip.

Plopping down on the chair that sat across from her, he leaned his forearms on the cold tabletop, and stared at her intently. He hid a smile as he caught Hermione looking at him through her charcoal colored eyelashes.

Hermione sighed, dropped her quill on top of her parchment, and lifted her head up. "Harry? Are you having problems?"

He sat back, resting his shoulders against the top of the chair, in a slouched position. With his wrist drooping over the edge of the table, and his white tuxedo shirt rolled up at the sleeves, he raised an eyebrow and gave her a questioning look. "Why do you ask?"

Hermione simply shrugged her shoulders. "You look like you need help with something."

Harry licked his bottom lip, loosened his gold and maroon stripped tie, and shook his head. "No."

She gave him a puzzled look and then went back to her writing. When her eyes dropped from his, releasing him from his dazed state, he instantly made up his mind.

He wanted her. Needed her. It was as simple as that.

"Actually, Hermione, there is something I've wanted to ask you," Harry said, his voice low and raspy.

His eyes watched her every move as she lifted her head up and arched her eyebrow, waiting for his question. He needed to read her body language, make sure she would feel something, when he propositioned her.

"You see, I don't really want to ask you, but it's the gentlemanly thing to do. I'm hoping, no, praying you'll say yes," Harry added as he scooted his chair around the table, the wooden legs screeching in resistance, and he wrapped his fingers around her neck, bringing her face closer to him.

Her back stiffened at the change and unconsciously resisted the motion.

"You have whipped cream on your lips," he murmured breathlessly against her lips. "I just want a tiny taste."

He placed a hand on her waist, his other still comfortably resting on her neck as he tugged her out of her chair, and settled her onto his lap.

Her eyes widened in shock. "H-Harry! Wh-what?"

Harry couldn't believe it himself. He knew he shouldn't be doing this, that it was far too risky. His friendship with Ron and Hermione was and is the only thing that kept him brimming the light in his dark world.

_This is wrong. _

_Why is everything that feels good considered wrong?_

Harry parted his lips and darted his tongue out, sliding it up the crease of Hermione's bottom lip. He gently caught the plump red lip in his mouth, nibbling gently, lapping up the sugary, creamy confection, before entering her mouth. Hermione gave a raspy, heat filled sigh, pushing slightly harder with her lips. Her tongue cautiously came out, touching the tip of it to his.

She tasted of cold sweet, sticky, raspberry juice with hints of the fluffy whipped cream. She literally tasted heavenly-if someone told him Hermione Granger was made out of cotton candy; he'd believe them in a second.

After a few minutes of tentative French kissing Harry pulled back, searching her face. Hermione was slightly out of breath, giving him a dreamy look, her lips swollen and pouty from being thoroughly kissed. Harry curled the side of his mouth in a semi-smile and trailed his thumb back and forth over her jawbone.

She shuddered, sucking in a breath. She had never experienced a kiss like that. Of course she'd been kissed a few times by Viktor Krum, but it hadn't been electrifying, mind blowing. She was still feeling shock waves trembling through her as she registered the wonderfully erotic kiss filled with sweet raspberry juice.

He applied pressure against her chin, forcing her mouth to open, and bent forward again. At first the kiss was light, coaxing; his mouth shaped itself to hers, delicately exploring. His hand shifted down her spin, tracing. His mouth slowly opened hers again, and as soon as she felt his tongue, her toes curled.

Gaining confidence, Hermione slowly moved her hands up underneath his black, hooded jumper. She shivered as she ran her hands over his chest, stomach, and shoulders. She then wrapped her arms, while still underneath his shirt, around his neck, and traced the back of his neck, sending chills through his body.

Heremione couldn't stop touching him. He was intoxicating. His smooth skin smelled of light cologne and every time she flattened her hand out over his back she couldn't help to wonder if the rest of him tasted as good as his lips did.

"Harry, can I-" she started.

He quickly interrupted her. "You can do whatever you choose."

She took in a shaky breath before lifting his shirt up and over his head. Hermione held in a sigh of pleasure and cautiously placed her cool lips against his burning chest. Harry flinched slightly and rolled his head back, groaning. He pulled her hair out of her ponytail and clenched his fist around a hand full as she trailed kisses around his nipple.

"Harry, I read in this book—well, that is to say, would you mind if we experimented. I'm sure you don't want to here about what I read, " she whispered as she looked up into his eyes, still kissing him as she did.

Harry let out a mixed laugh and groan. "Please do NOT talk about books right now!"

She gave a sheepish smile and got off his lap, pulling him to his feet. "Which is why I stopped."

She turned to get the bowl of whipped cream, and then faced back towards Harry. She walked until she stood in front of him.

"Take your pants off," she spoke shakily, with a hint of seduction.

Harry turned his head and looked at her in puzzled amusement. "I live to obey," he smiled and slipped his buttons from their resting place.

"And your boxers—okay um, never mind. Commando," Hermione gasped and quickly converted her eyes.

Harry grinned and reached for her face, turning it back to him. "Don't be embarrassed. Really though, if you can't look, then maybe we're going to quickly."

She sucked in a huge breath. "No. I want this, I do. O-okay, now lay down on the floor."

He stood for a fraction of a second before he dropped down to a sitting position on the floor, his legs stretched out in front of him. He leaned against the couch and watched as Hermione got to her knees between his legs. He watched her intently as she dipped her hand into the whipped cream.

_What is she doing?_

"What are you going to do? Eat-," Harry gasped, his eyes fully dilated as she brought her hands down and lathered the cream around him, her fingers grazing the tip of his erection.

He grunted in pleasure and watched Hermione's face. For a second she just stared down at what she'd done, it was almost as if she had to make sure it was perfect before she did anything. Then she lifted her eyes up to his, giving him an impish grin, she laid her body down at his feet, and gently touched her tongue to his sensitive tip.

Harry ground his teeth together in pleasure and growled as he felt her tongue sliding around him. He cried out in shock as her mouth finally engulfed him fully, her tongue still swirling, licking, and slurping, as she bobbed her head up and down.

He brought his hand, cautiously down, dropping it against the back of her head. The pleasure was so intense that he thought he might hurt her if he touched her too long. So he dropped his hand back to his side. He dropped his eyes down to her to see Hermione staring intently at his expressions, studying them with excitement. She then lifted her head, and reached for her cup of ice water taking a long gulp. She bent down and brought him back into her once warm mouth. He cringed slightly, but the intense different of temperature quickly changed once again, igniting his pleasure even more. Instinctively, he arched his back, pushing deeper into her mouth.

Desire coursed through him as Hermione repeated the process. The temperatures of her mouth making him bite his lip. A bead of blood formed and he jerked her up, trying to be gentle.

"Hermione, I want to taste you," he whispered as he kissed her mouth quickly and changed positions with her.

He reached for the red raspberries and crushed them in his hand, dripping the contents of the juice over her stomach and breasts. She squealed and pulled away, slightly, as the cold, sticky liquid trailed over her, down her sides, tickling her. Harry grinned devilishly and swirled his tongue around the tangy juice, sliding along her breasts, her naval, and her sides. When he dipped his tongue into her belly button she jerked, causing his face to bump into her stomach. She gave a hiccupping gasp and ran her fingers through his hair.

"Oh, Harry," she breathed.

Harry went for the whipped cream bowl, sliding his finger into it and curling, bringing only a fingertip of it out. With his other hand he opened her pouting lips and let her suck it off, then he repeated the motion, but when she went to pop his finger back into her mouth, he refused and bent back between her legs. He opened her and rubbed the whipped cream against her nub, then bent down, and suckled it gently in his mouth.

"Oh yes, wow," Hermione cried out, dropping her head against the couch, her hips rising of their own will, as his tongue slipped inside of her.

Harry slowly pulled away and grabbed a raspberry, rubbing it between her nether lips. Her hips riding the raspberry and she licked her lips, gasping wildly. Harry discarded the raspberry and reached into Hermione's ice water, pulling out the biggest ice cube he could get. He then inserted the ice cube into her, swiftly pushing it in and out, swirling it inside of her.

Hermione's eyes widened in shock and she squeaked. "Oh god, OH god, oh GOD!" she cried out as she came hard, her hips lifting, as her whole body tensed, racking with tremors. Her fingers dug into the floor, as if trying to clutch onto something.

When she came down she was breathing hard, huffing, her eyes still filled with pleasure. A dreamy expression plastered in her eyes before she slowly shut them and whispered to him. "Oh, Harry, that was amazing."

He grinned. "It's not over yet," he lifted her up, leaving the melting ice cube inside of her, and pulled her across his lap, as he laid himself on the floor. "Hermione, a-are you—"

Hermione shook her head and slightly wiggled her hips against his abdomen, so she could feel the melting ice cube and him at the same time. "No, I'm not going to change my mind."

Harry chuckled softly. "That's not what I meant. Are you a virgin?"

Hermione cocked her head to the side, raising an eyebrow. "Is that a problem?"

Pride swelled inside of him. He would be her first lover and he would cherish it. "No-I just find it hard to believe that someone as beautiful as you hasn't had sex, but then again I'm glad."

"I know it'll hurt, but I've ridden a few horses in my time, so there won't be much resistance. So I want you to go fast. I figure it's just like waxing your legs or eyebrows. The faster you go, the less it hurts," Hermione rambled.

Harry grinned softly at her and placed a finger to her lips, shushing her. "Okay," he whispered and quickly pushed himself inside of her.

She flinched, her eyes widening, and her mouth dropping open. Tears formed in her eyes and she quickly bowed her head down, her open mouth biting down into his shoulder as she grunted in displeasure.

She was still warm, and extremely wet from the not quite melted ice cube when he had pushed himself into her. Harry growled and gritted his teeth before frowning at her look when he accidentally pushed deeper inside of her.

"Are you okay?" Harry whispered against her neck before sliding his teeth along her pulse.

"I heard the pain was horrible, I guess I just never—" She cringed and shifted to the side.

Harry let out a rush of breath at her changed position. He wrapped his arm around her waist, resting his hand in the valley of her lower back, gripping her. He pushed against her back, moving her body closer to his. He rested his forehead against her chest and shivered.

"I-a-I think you can move now," Hermione whispered against his forehead.

With both his hands clutching her sides, his reaction to her words caused his hips to jerk viciously up.

"Nhmph," Hermione grunted, sliding her hands down her chest, then resting them, open palmed, against her lower stomach.

Her breath was choppy as she tried to inhale some air and she pressed her hands hard against her belly. Harry bit his lip hard and yanked her hands from her stomach, knowing if he allowed her to leave them there, the whole thing would be over way too soon.

Hermione arched her back, going so far back that Harry almost paused and wondered if she was made of elastic. "Flexible aren'tcha?" Harry groaned.

Hermione gave a gasp followed by a laugh. "I'm glad my parents made me take years and years of gymnastics too, Harry," she gasped.

He laughed then gritted his teeth as she started her own movements, matching his perfectly.

Harry closed his eyes at the incredible feel of her wetness sliding down the length of him. She leaned forward and nibbled the corner of his mouth as she rocked herself against him. She opened his mouth and demonstrated the movements their bodies were making. She then moved to nuzzle his neck and felt him groan as she quickened her pace.

"Faster," Hermione grunted, sliding her hands down his arms, and clasping his hands with hers.

She rotated her hips hard into his, rolling like she was a natural. He dug his heels into her carpet, gaining more leverage. He kissed her hard, with an urgent need, as he gripped her hips making her go faster.

The carpet on the floor was digging into his back making him burn, but it only added to his pleasure as he squeezed Hermione's breasts. He dug the heels of his feet harder into the carpet pushing deeper into her. The short fast strokes stopped and he buried himself full-length into her tight sheath, her eager, demanding hips riding him harder and faster.

Harry gasped as she turned, causing more friction between their slick bodies, and allowing him access to go deeper into her.

Hermione stopped.

Harry gasped, sweat dripping down the side of his face, clinging to his chest, and pooling at the base of his spine. "Oh, 'Mione, please don't stop!" He cried out desperately, pushing his hips higher.

"What if we get caught?" Her voice edged with panic. "I heard a noise, I think someone's coming!"

"You think? I'm so close. How are you just thinking about this now? IT'S too late to stop," he cried out as he clasped her butt, yanking her down, and driving up into her.

She slid her teeth across her lips as Harry pounded her hips, up and down. He felt wetness on his upper back and knew that the carpet had finally ripped through his skin. He angled his hips, hitting a new spot in her that made her scream. She cried out, bending, clutching her hair as her body racked with trembles, and shook hard with the force of her on coming orgasm.

With a grunt, she collapsed against his chest, making mewling noises, and rubbing her face against his chest.

Harry growled and flipped her over onto her back, slammed into her roughly three more times, pinning her hips in place underneath him. A fraction of a beat passed, his face clenched as he came. He pushed his face into her neck, clutching her hips tighter to him as his hips spasmodically jerked once.

He dropped on top of Hermione, licking her neck before fully resting. He felt her hands run over his back and he jolted as pain shot through him.

"Harry, why didn't you tell me the carpet was hurting you? Didn't you notice?" She asked, still slightly breathless.

"For about a second," he whispered. He lifted his head up, leaning on his arms, looking intently into her eyes, "I will never, ever, look at iced water, raspberries, and whipped cream the same way."

Hermione giggled, and turned her head so that her cheek rested against the carpet. . "Don't forget the ice cubes."

He bent down and kissed her, smiling against her lips.

Hermione licked her lips and then paused. "You know Harry, I find it hard to believe that _everyone_would stay away, around the time dinner is getting over with, while this happened," Hermione said suddenly.

Harry lifted his eyebrows. "Are you implying something? I thought it was just my luck, but now that I'm thinking _more clearly_," he grinned as Hermione blushed, "I'm thinking I _usually have_ rotten luck."

"Which means Ron got smart and played matchmaker. Kind of hard to believe really-not the part about Ron playing matchmaker."

"The part about him playing smart," Harry snorted in amusement. "Well if he did, I'm not complaining," he said tracing kisses along her jaw-line.

"Me either!" Hermione sighed, then an evil look crossed her face, "So, Harry, up for round two?"

Harry just grinned.

~Finished~

I did make a lot of changes. In the first copy Hermione had not been a virgin-so I changed that along with adding more detail. I hope everyone liked this version better. If you'd like to read the original version you can go here: .

Unfortonuately the original version has been loss with geocities. Sorry for the trouble.


End file.
